Fénix en cenizas, Fénix renaciendo
by Layla Hamilton - Original
Summary: Cuando todo parece salir mal y la joven fénix comienza a caer del cielo dorando en el que vive, alguien cercano respaldará su caída profesional. ¿Cómo será que Layla resolverá sus problemas? Yuri x Layla fic hecho por mí y traducido por SanLay-cvrt
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Kaleido Star no son de nosotras, pertenecen al estudio Gonzo Digianimation, bajo la dirección de Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike.**

Autora: Layla Hamilton - Original  
Traducido del portugués al español por: SanLay-cvrt

**Fénix en cenizas, Fénix renaciendo**

Capítulo 1

¿Qué hacer cuando nada es estable? ¿Cuándo los momentos en que pienso estar bien, cambian de tal forma que no me dejan respirar? Eso es básicamente lo que me ocurre, y siempre creo que sólo me pasa a mí. Claro, no dejo de decir que pasé los mejores momentos en Kaleido, pero tuve que sufrir y sudar mucho para poder conseguir cumplir mis objetivos, aunque no siempre fueran totalmente realizados. Eso es un poco extraño de pensar ahora, ya que actualmente mi vida es una rutina... Y es eso lo que me preocupa. Cuando las cosas están demasiado tranquilas, algo suele suceder. Cualquier acontecimiento, por lo tanto, quedan cicatrices para el futuro, ya sea algo próximo o distante, y nunca sé cómo o cuándo vayan a aparecer. ¿Por qué, por ejemplo, continúo sintiendo que me falta algo? ¿Por qué realizar las obras en Kaleido y en Broadway ya no me satisface? ¿Por qué, incluso con Yuri, siento que aún hay algo que falta para llenar el vacío que siento? Estas preguntas tornan hacia Leon, el "obsesivo" Oswald, es una parálisis permanente de pequeños problemas, en mi opinión... pero ¿Por qué ahora?

Pensaba sobre todo eso en medio del trabajo, cosa que jamás había ocurrido antes. Kalos ya había elegido la nueva obra. No quería contar conmigo o con Sora, ya que ambas estábamos llenas de quehaceres. No tenía tiempo para hacer nuevas audiciones para los papeles principales, y aunque tuviera tiempo, sabía que la mejor elección sería el "Cuarteto Fantástico" para los papeles de los protagonistas. Parecía que Kalos se olvidaba de que Leon no estaría allí para hacer uno de esos papeles…

Rápidamente desvío mis pensamientos, cuando oigo la voz de Cathy muy cercana, como un eco en mi cabeza, a través de un grito ensordecedor que no sólo llamó mi atención, sino que a todos los que se encontraban a nuestro alrededor. No sabía cómo ella había llegado tan cerca de mí, sin que me diera cuenta.

-¡Layla!- ella me llamó, dándome un codazo, nada agradable por cierto -¿Qué pasa contigo? Nunca has sido de esas personas que se distraen así. Últimamente andas muy extraña…

-…Lo siento, Cathy, discúlpame- finalmente salí de mis pensamientos. Cuando me di cuenta de que estaba en el auditorio de Kaleido, oyendo a Kalos hablar sobre la nueva obra. Miré a cada uno de los que estaban al frente del escenario; todos lo escuchaban atentamente y ansiosos. Yo estaba al lado izquierdo de Cathy y al lado derecho de Yuri, quien me miraba de vez en cuando, preocupado. A pesar de eso, no me dijo nada. Afortunadamente, él, ahora confía en mí y respeta mis pensamientos… Excepto, cuando son un tanto exagerados o cuando resultan parecer ser dudosos en cuanto a nuestra confianza del uno con el otro.

-Mia Guillem, como siempre, será la directora de la nueva obra y Cathy Taymor será la productora...- Kalos no paraba de hablar. Por primera vez, me aburría en aquel lugar. Mi comportamiento no era normal, especialmente después de que percibí mi aburrimiento. Eso sólo podía significar que yo no estaba contenta con mi situación actual. Algo nuevo me tenía que suceder, de lo contrario, me vería en la misma situación en la cual estuve hace un tiempo atrás, en pleno estreno de "Phoenix" en Broadway. Perdida y desorientada del mundo, sin tener ningún objetivo por alcanzar. ¿Será que estoy a ese nivel nuevamente?...

-o-0-o-

Ella estaba completamente perdida en sus pensamientos. Desde los recientes acontecimientos con Leon, ella está más distraída con las cosas. Ahora, mientras escuchamos a Kalos como habla. ¿Layla, qué es lo que estará mal contigo? Intento descifrar lo que le pasa, ya que no me cuenta lo que pasa por su cabeza, pero es una tarea muy difícil. ¿Y si ella está pensando en él…? No… prometí confiar en ella, ¿No es así? Yuri, mantén tu palabra, o echarás todo a perder… ¿Todo a perder…? Yo no sé muy bien lo que gano o pierdo… sé que la amo, pero no parece lo suficiente para ella. Si ella no lo demuestra, entonces se hace más difícil. También sé lo reservada que es, pero ¿Estamos juntos o no? Ella debería ser capaz de abrirse conmigo, pero todo lo que ha hecho estas últimas semanas, ha sido evitarme con la excusa de que no quería que nos vieran solamente como una pareja… Eso, en mi opinión, es ridículo, pero intento argumentar algo, es peor que no diga nada. Por ahora, lo estoy soportando… ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo más…?

Doy un leve suspiro mientras escuchaba a Kalos. Sarah me veía extrañamente, pero fingí que no me daba cuenta. Apenas miraba a Layla de reojo, de vez en cuando. Al contrario de ella, yo parecía ser capaz de oír a Kalos y mis pensamientos al mismo tiempo… Al menos eso parecía…

-o-0-o-

Día largo y aburrido… Fui a Nueva York con Cathy, después de la larga e interminable charla de Kalos, teníamos que solucionar algunos problemas en el teatro de Broadway. Aunque yo no tenía ninguna obra, era productora de otras que estaban haciendo. Era un trabajo nuevo e interesante, que empecé a realizar hace algunas semanas atrás... Bien, hasta entonces, era interesante. Pero de ninguna forma conseguía sacarme esos pensamientos de la cabeza, incluso cuando me distraía con el trabajo. Y ellos prevalecieron durante los siguientes días, parecía una enfermedad a largo plazo. ¿Por qué ese vacío? ¿Por qué?

Fue entonces, cuando en mi propia casa, al ver una figura muy conocida en la callada oscuridad de la noche, esas dudas y ese vacío, levemente desaparecieron. No sé explicar bien el porqué, pero al ver a mi padre, esperando a que llegué a casa, sentí algo indescriptible, la preocupación mezclada con una especie de carencia y… ¿Felicidad? Bueno, fue todo lo que pude describir en aquel momento.

-P-¿Papá? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Le pregunté sorprendida. Después de todo, él era la última persona que hubiese esperado allí.

-Hola… Layla. Por favor, quiero que tomes asiento. Tengo algo que decirte.

Para él, haber venido de Londres aquí y esperarme hasta esa hora; era obvio que tenía que ser importante, lo cual, me preocupa aún más. No tuve otra elección que sentarme en el sillón al frente de donde estaba él y oírlo.

-Vine aquí, sólo para mostrarte tus nuevos proyectos- dijo con una gran calma y autoridad.

Me extrañé, ¿Mostrar mis nuevos proyectos? ¿Qué proyectos? Yo no había hecho más audiciones hace semanas, puesto que ya estaba trabajando.

-Discúlpame papá, pero creo que no entendí bien. Yo no...

-Yo mismo firmé los contratos, ya que se trataban de amigos míos. Es importante y esencial, que tú hagas esas películas, por el bien de la compañía Hamilton. Ambas serán grabadas en Europa y simultáneamente, pero no te preocupes, ellos van a tener horarios sincronizados para no perjudicarte. Además de eso, tendrás horas de diferencia entre una filmación y otra, tanto para descansar, como para ir a las entrevistas, reuniones y por supuesto, cenar con los directores y conmigo- Yo no podía creer lo que acababa de oír. Él ya había decidido cosas sobre mi vida profesional sin antes consultármelo, pero nunca me había impedido hacer lo que yo quería, incluso cuando se trataba de elegir entre Kaleido o las películas, con lo cual, yo estaba agradecida. El tratar de explicar la situación, fue en vano.

-Papá, Kaleido y Broadway ya…

-¡Layla, Layla! ¡Olvida el pasado!- él cambió el agua, por el vino, sólo porque mencioné la palabra con letra 'K'. Nunca había entendido el porqué de que él siempre cambiaba si actitud cuando yo lo mencionaba. Eso empezó a suceder, después de que gané el Festival Circense, ni más ni menos. En fin, dudé un poco cuando cambió el tono de voz, pero mantuve la calma como siempre –Tú fuiste brillante cuando estuviste allá, pero tienes que admitir, que debes crecer en tu carrera profesional. Nada mejor que los rodajes que yo seleccioné para eso.

"¡¿Cómo puedes decir que yo fui brillante en Kaleido, siendo que no asististe a más de un espectáculo, o a ver una obra completa?! ¡¿Así puedes decir que fui brillante?! ¡Yo soy brillante! Kalos todavía me necesita, como acróbata, como productora, como una compañera de trabajo e ideas. Y tú quieres que yo crezca en mi carrera profesional porque 'Sólo quieres lo mejor para mí'. La verdad, sólo piensas en los negocios, que probablemente se duplicarán cuando el apellido Hamilton sea aún más conocido". Al menos, eso era lo que yo hubiese querido decir… Pero hice lo contrario.

-De acuerdo…, Lo haré…

-Genial- sonrió triunfalmente, mirándome. A lo largo de la noche, él me explicó mi agenda completa: ¿Qué debo hacer?, ¿Dónde ir?, ¿Qué vuelo debo tomar?... Sólo se le olvidó mencionar la palabra "dormir" entre medio. Sin embargo, tuve la impresión de oír que resonaba en mi cabeza, como eco, cada minuto de la madrugada que pasaba. La única cosa que hice, cuando finalmente terminó su "pequeño" discurso, fue ir a quitarme los zapatos y caer en la cama. Después de eso, no me acuerdo ni de haberme recostado o soñando alguna cosa.

Ahora... Lo único que pensé antes de caer dormida fue… ¡¿Por qué rayos los discursos así, me resultan tan aburridos?!

* * *

**Nota 1: **Sólo haré una aclaración. Este fanfiction contiene algunas cosas del fic "Love and future paths – El amor y el futuro destino", los que lo leyeron ese fic entenderán a la perfección lo que pasó con Leon Oswald, los que no, quizás no lo entiendan… pero tampoco es tan necesario leer el fic anterior XD ustedes deciden, yo recomiendo que sí lo lean. En fin, espero que les guste la traducción y cualquier cosa que no comprendan, envíen un review y les contestamos lo antes posible.

**Nota 2: **Agradezco mucho a los lectores de mi fic anterior y principalmente a SanLay, a quien le tengo tanto cariño y le agradezco por estar haciendo esto por mí (Traduciendo el fic). Este fic está psicológicamente detallado, por eso le debo todo el trabajo a ella. Gracias de corazón, Sanlay xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Kaleido Star no son de nosotras, pertenecen al estudio Gonzo Digianimation, bajo la dirección de Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike.**

Autora: Layla Hamilton - Original  
Traducido del portugués al español por: SanLay-cvrt

**Fénix en cenizas, Fénix renaciendo**

**Capítulo 2**

Me sorprendió cuando la vi al día siguiente. Aquel… ¿zombi?... ¿Realmente era ella? Estaba muy pálida, y claramente mostraba ojeras de sueño. Nunca la vi con tan mal aspecto, incluso con el cabello desordenado, y su perfume de siempre, 'que por cierto es hipnotizarte, debo añadir'. Pensé mucho sobre lo que debía decir antes de acercarme y hablar con ella. Cualquier palabra equivocada, y supongo que no saldría vivo de Kaleido ese día.

-¿Mala noche?- Me acerqué lentamente a ella para que no se asustara, pero fue en vano. Me miró con una expresión de espanto, y enseguida, con cierta rabia. '¿Qué le había sucedido?' era lo que yo más deseaba preguntar, pero al mirarla, era mejor esperar un poco más para hacerlo.

-Fue pésima noche- Me respondió fríamente, lo cual era más incómodo todavía. Pensé en detenerla e intentar sacarle lo que no me quería decir, pero creí que sería mejor no hacerlo. Quién sabe lo que pasaría si lo intentara... Y eso me hizo pensar nuevamente sobre nuestra relación. ¿Por qué no paro de pensar en ella ni un solo segundo? ¿Amor? ¿Preocupación? No, no es sólo eso… si lo fuese, sería mucho más fácil de resolver… O tal vez no. ¡Esas contradicciones son las que hacen que me vuelva cada vez más loco! Ahora, con Layla en ese estado, todo empeora. La confianza, el debilitamiento en nuestra relación y la destrucción de nuestras almas. Esas son las palabras que más se adaptan a nuestra situación...

Lo extraño fue, que al ver su expresión por segunda vez, me di cuenta, que a través de sus ojos cansados, había una determinación extremadamente fuerte, más peligrosa que aquella vez, con la Técnica fantástica. '¿Qué estaba tramando?' era la siguiente pregunta, y aún más peligrosa que la anterior, pero al oírla gritar mi nombre tan seriamente para que la ayude en ese mismo momento, y la acompañe, pensé que era mejor guardar silencio nuevamente… Y por supuesto, seguirla.

-o-0-o-

No podía de ninguna manera dejar que mi padre se haga cargo de lo que ¡yo! debía decidir. Si fuera necesario, me dividiría en dos, pero jamás abandonaría Kaleido por nada en este mundo. Yuri debe estar confundido por mis actitudes, pero las conversaciones no resuelven mi problema en este momento, ni mucho menos cuando estoy tan determinada a hacer lo que me había sugerido hacer, al despertar en la mañana. Si me demoré quince minutos en tomar una ducha y comer cualquier cosa antes de salir, fue demasiado. Me dirigí directamente a Kaleido para hablar con Kalos. Yuri tenía que ir conmigo como testigo. Por suerte, él ya estaba en Kaleido a esa hora de la mañana, de lo contrario, hubiese tenido esa conversación a solas con Kalos… bueno, era preferible a que esperar más tiempo.

Toqué la puerta, y esperé a que me dé la autorización para entrar en su oficina, como lo hago de costumbre. Sin embargo, al acercarme a Kalos, percibí una energía negativa en ese lugar… No, no era algo maligno… Era desconfianza y preocupación. Kalos no parecía estar de buen humor y el motivo lo descubriría poco después.

-Kalos, vine aquí para...- Empecé a hablar, pero fui interrumpida, apenas, con un gesto de Kalos.

-Layla, iré directo al grano. Por favor, siéntate- Kalos mostró sus famosas sillas que tenía frente al escritorio, y los dos tomamos asiento. Si yo ya estaba preocupada, imagino a Yuri estándolo, ya que él, no tenía idea del porqué estaba ahí conmigo. Kalos prosiguió fríamente.

-Layla, tu padre acaba de llamarme. Supongo que esa es la misma razón por la cual estás aquí ¿No?-

Me paralicé y empecé a pensar. Mi padre llamó a Kalos… Probablemente para asegurarse de que yo no estaba aquí, puesto que ya debería estar en alguno de los set de filmación, acordando los últimos detalles que él no ha mencionado. ¿Será que sabe de mis planes? Mi determinación estaba oscilando, tanto, que Yuri como Kalos, se dieron cuenta, ya que mis ojos son la parte más fácil de descifrar. Decidí seguir adelante para resolver pronto la situación.

-Kalos... primero que todo, dime por favor, acerca de qué fue lo que conversaron-

-Hablamos sobre esto- Kalos levantó un papel que ya tenía en las manos, incluso antes de que Yuri y yo entráramos a su oficina. Era mi contrato con Kaleido renovado el año pasado para los próximos tres años -Él sabía que ibas a venir para acá, por eso me pidió que hable contigo. Dijo que harás dos nuevas películas, que accediste a hacerlas, y que por supuesto, dejarías el escenario Kaleido-

-¿Pero qué historia es esa? ¡Layla, tienes una nueva obra que hacer aquí!- Yuri finalmente intervino, y no fue en vano. Me sirvió para complementar mi excusa.

-Es precisamente por eso que estoy aquí Yuri. Kalos, voy a seguir en Kaleido, no te preocupes, sería incapaz de no cumplir con lo que ya acordamos, especialmente contigo-

Dije las últimas palabras con más recelo que determinación. ¿Qué pasaría cuando se descubriera que yo no haría ninguna película, sólo para seguir en Kaleido? ¿Sólo capricho? Tal vez… Y tal vez recibiría más críticas que elogios, y mi padre estaría tan enfadado, que no lo podría soportar… Pero hasta ahora, no me importaba.

-Entonces, ¿Tu no estabas de acuerdo en irte?- Me preguntó Kalos. A mi juicio, él no lo demostró, pero cualquiera podría ver que estaba más aliviado con mi afirmación. Sin embargo, las únicas palabras que resonaban en mi cabeza eran "Descubierta" y "Problemas". Suspiré y sacudí la cabeza negativamente, como si estuviera de acuerdo con la pregunta de Kalos e intenté borrar las voces en mi cabeza. Kalos apenas se relajó un poco en su silla e hizo un gesto para que nos retiremos. Era mi turno para relajarme y darme cuenta de que por lo menos, Kalos no me preguntó nada más sobre esta historia.

Seguí mi rutina de entrenamiento durante todo el día, como de costumbre, fingiendo que nada pasaba para no dar motivo a que cualquiera oyera rumores acerca de mis películas, incluyendo Yuri. Puedo asegurar, que por las miradas que él me dio a lo largo del día, no estaba para nada satisfecho, pero como siempre, respetó mis decisiones... Y también me dio mi espacio.

-o-0-o-

A medida que pasaban los días, yo la veía cada vez con menos frecuencia. A pesar de estar siempre presente en los entrenamientos diarios, parecía no sentir su presencia. Nunca estuvo tan distante, no sólo de mí, sino que de todos en Kaleido. Parecía estar ahí, y al mismo tiempo no estar, por sólo el miedo a que algo sucedería. Claramente se percibía que ella estaba viviendo contra el tiempo, intentando evitar a los directores de sus películas y por supuesto, a su padre. El desgaste era tanto, que yo podría jurar ver un aire de abandono en ella, y prácticamente, la ausencia de expresiones faciales.

La semana siguiente, no la vi más de dos días, sólo un par de minutos. Cuando la vi por tercera vez, la noté extrañamente agotada, con la expresión que intentaba soportar una inmensa responsabilidad, y una mirada aún más angustiante, no podía soportarlo. "¡¿Finalmente, Soy o no soy su pareja?!", Me pregunté. Pero algo me paraba. No sé por qué, pero me detenía intentar arrancar de los problemas de ella y planear soluciones. ¡Maldito miedo! ¡Maldita sea! No importaba nuestra relación ahora. Layla estaba en problemas, y lo mejor que podía hacer ahora, era ayudarla. Ella podía matarme si eso le sirviera, pero por ningún motivo, la dejaría sufrir más. Cualquier cosa, antes que verla en ese estado lamentable.

Ella estaba en su camarín, ordenando sus cosas para partir nuevamente. Llamé a la puerta y ella me dio permiso para entrar. Ya no estaba con su ropa de entrenamiento. Estaba con su típico traje formal negro, maquillándose rápidamente, como si alguien fuera a buscarla en cualquier momento. Tenía una expresión abatida, como si no hubiese comido bien o dormido durante días. Creo que nunca la había notado así, hasta ahora.

-Layla... ¿Podemos conversar?- yo tenía miedo. No sabía cómo actuar. Después de la última vez… cuando la acusé de traición, ahora dudo mucho más antes preguntarle cosas, como si ella nunca me fuese a responder sinceramente.

-Sí, Yuri. ¿Qué pasa?- Me respondió en un tono apresurado, pero era típico de ella. No estaba seguro de cómo empezar, entonces fui hacia la pregunta más obvia.

-¿Está todo bien? Casi no te veo- Ella prácticamente, no me tomó atención cuando yo le hablé. Apenas se detuvo por algunos instantes y se voltio a ordenar nuevamente sus cosas. Yo insistí -Pareciera que estás siempre ausente, a pesar de que estás aquí, en Kaleido.

-Creo que es tu impresión, Yuri. Estoy siempre por aquí, entrenando como de costumbre y...-

-No, no estás- la interrumpí. Su intento de aliviar el problema me irritó aún más. Ella dudó un segundo, pero continuo en lo suyo -¡Te estás pareciendo a una máquina! ¿Puedes al menos parar, para escucharme?-

-No puedo, estoy atrasada- me respondió en un tono frío e indiferente. Sentí que no hacia parte de su vida, y por el contrario, también era verdadero. No pude resistir, y la enfrenté.

-Ah, sí... atrasada. Cómo si tú, "Layla Hamilton" se atrasara en algo. ¿Atrasada a dónde? ¿Para escapar de los directores?... Que yo sepa, tu papel es sólo evadir a unos pocos ladrones en la escena de una de las películas...- Ella finalmente paró y me miró, sin entender el porqué de lo que yo decía -¿O será que estás sólo huyendo de tu padre?-

Se detuvo completamente. Por primera vez, vi temor en sus ojos, como si un animal grotesco la fuera a devorar y ella no pudiera hacer nada al respecto. ¿Será que considera a su padre una bestia de siete cabezas? Probablemente sí, por lo que vino después...

-Y… Yo... ¡No estoy huyendo de nadie! Ahora vete, necesito terminar de arreglar mis cosas-

No hice lo que ella quería. Hice todo lo contrario, de hecho. Tomé una de sus manos y la hice mirarme. Yo estaba más allá del temor, del miedo... Ella me miró, esperando respuesta de mi acción.

-Tú sabes que necesitas ayuda. ¿Quién mejor que yo para ayudarte?

-¡¿Quién dice que necesito ayuda?! Estoy perfectamente bien y nadie tiene nada que ver con esto...-

-¡Yo tengo que ver! ¡¿Estoy o no estoy a tu lado?!- Aquella pregunta, estaba hace semanas en mis entrañas, pero finalmente salió. No sé si fue una buena idea liberarla en un momento de rabia, pero ese momento parecía ser el indicado. Ella me miró, como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, soltó su brazo de mis manos y me respondió en un tono más bajo y angustiado.

-Me tengo que ir. Hasta luego- Ella no terminó de ordenar su camarín. Después de esta aparentemente, fría respuesta, tomó lo que ya estaba ordenado y se fue.

Ah, Layla... Si al menos supiera lo que pasa por tu cabeza… ¿Por qué no confías en mí?... ya sé, no es necesario ser genio para descubrirlo. Mi falta de confianza aquella vez, resultó en la falta de confianza que ella tiene en relación a mí hoy en día... ¡Los celos ridículos que tuve por causa de Leon! ¡¿Y ahora?! ¡¿Cómo voy a ayudarla, si ella no confía en mí?! Un día su padre la va a encontrar… y quiero que ella sepa que siempre estaré de su lado, porque realmente la amo y… Hace tiempo que no había pensado en esto. Esta falta de reflexión desentrañó nuestra relación. Tengo que remediar ese error… Y la mejor solución, más que cualquier otra, es ayudarla en este momento… ¿Pero cómo?...

* * *

_**Nota de la autora:**_ muchas gracias por leren la fic, eso es muy importante a mi y me quedo muy contenta por tener seguidores de la lengua española también. Perdón por mi malo Español, pero estoy a treinar xD intentaré postar el proximo cap día 14, ok? Besos ;*


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Kaleido Star no son de nosotras, pertenecen al estudio Gonzo Digianimation, bajo la dirección de Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike.**

Autora: Layla Hamilton - Original  
Traducido del portugués al español por: SanLay-cvrt

**Fénix en cenizas, Fénix renaciendo**

Capítulo 3

Yuri sólo podía haberse vuelto loco. ¡¿Quién pensaba que era, para decidir lo que yo debía o no de hacer?! Se parecía a un psicólogo que tuve hace mucho tiempo atrás, intentando adivinar mis pensamientos y resolver mis problemas. Ahora esto...

Mis pensamientos oscilaban entre un hormigueo y un vacío. A veces, cuando reflexionaba, mis pensamientos eran de rebelión… Pero por más problemas que tenía en aquel momento, siempre terminaba pensando en Yuri. Yuri… Siempre intentó adivinar lo que pasaba por mi mente, en realidad, aunque no sea mi psicólogo… Hay veces que consiguió el que yo no pueda decirle que no. Pero, ¿Por qué insiste tanto? No tiene como ayudarme, especialmente ahora. Y la última cosa que quiero, es verlo con problemas. Pero… ¿Por qué mantengo distancia, en lugar de decirle esto a él? ¿Será que es esto lo que siempre hago cuando alguien trata de acercarse a mí?... ¿Yo me alejo? Todas las personas a mí alrededor llegan conmigo hasta un cierto límite de amistad, nunca conseguirán pasar de ese grado o por lo menos llegar hasta ahí... ni siquiera Sora, que es alguien con quien compartí mis sueños, mi pasado, mis ideales… o Macquarie, quien creció conmigo y nunca descubrió muchas cosas sobre mí, aunque haya visto que era una niña llorona en aquella época… ni siquiera Cathy, mi compañera de escenarios en Broadway, quien, de cierta forma, entiende mi fuerte carácter, pero no sabe mis debilidades… nadie las sabe.

No quise compartir mi dolor, o mis problemas con nadie, no después de lo que le hice a mi madre… Por mucho que pensaran que ella murió de una enfermedad degenerativa e incurable, los motivos reales, los cuales jamás saldrán de mi cabeza, fueron simplemente, mis palabras de odio y de rabia que le demostré a ella antes de que falleciera, puro egoísmo y egocentrismo… por eso no quería descargar mi sufrimiento en cualquier persona que fuese mi pareja. Él es quien menos lo merece, pero probablemente es el que más está preocupado por mí… Todo este intento de protección, provoca un efecto contrario… Pero es el destino. Esto pensamientos rondan durante todo el día mi cabeza.

Llegué a casa apenas de madrugada, gracias al atraso de Yuri, al retraso de los vuelos y el sermón de Cathy por haber llegado tarde. Pero la peor parte del día estaba por llegar, cuando pensé que este ya había terminado. Para mi sorpresa 'Y por falta de suerte con el destino' alguien me estaba esperando aquella noche, sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala, con la peor expresión de rabia e inconformismo del mundo, que podía poner. La última persona que quería ver… La única por la cual huí durante los últimos días.

-Layla- una voz fría y ruda hizo eco en la sala. Mi reacción no fue otra que paralizarme. Me detuve en la puerta de la sala y allí me quedé mirándolo como se levantaba con cuidado. -¿Cómo estás?-

Su cinismo y su falsedad eran tan notables que apenas parecía que era mi padre quien estaba allí. Nunca lo había visto así, y eso me asustaba. Para ayudar, la habitación sólo estaba iluminada por una lámpara de bajo voltaje, lo que resaltaba aún más su postura aterrorizante. Traté de ser lo más breve posible en la respuesta, pero lo único que conseguí, fue tartamudear un poco.

-E-estoy bien-

-Por el modo en cómo me respondiste, supongo que sabes exactamente por qué estoy aquí, ¿no? Entonces, hace el favor de acordarte sobre lo que te mandé a hacer las últimas semanas-

Su forma ruda de él, me controlaba. Cuando era cauteloso, paralizaba. Cuando utilizaba esta forma para darme una orden, yo respondía a lo que él me mandaba a hacer, sin importar el tono de voz que me imponga. Apenas hablaba. El miedo era tan grande que tenía que susurrar, por más que yo no entendiera el porqué de mis temores en aquel momento.

-T- Tú… Me dijiste que actúe en las dos películas y afine los últimos detalles durante estos días con los directores… también me dijiste que abandonara Kaleido y Broadway…-

-¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste?-

-…Lo contrario…- Respondí más bajo todavía. No conseguí encararlo directamente. A pesar de eso, me acerqué a él, con el fin de querer establecer una conversación menos aterrorizante. Pero pasó todo contrario a lo que yo imaginé.

-Yo debería estar en Londres hace cuatro horas. Debería estar en una reunión muy importante en este momento, ¡pero tú decidiste no obedecer a mis órdenes! ¿Y qué es lo que tengo que hacer? Venir y amarrarte por las piernas-

Yo estaba en el sofá, al lado de él, pero podía sentirlo delante de mí, como si esas palabras fueran a tragarme en cualquier instante. Estaba muda, incapaz de decir lo que pensaba. ¿Por qué las palabras no salían? Yo quería más que cualquier otra cosa decir que jamás iba a renunciar a Kaleido, por ejemplo, y que esas películas no me importaban, pero… no lo dije.

-¡Esas películas eran importantes para la empresa Hamilton, Layla! ¡Sólo me causaste problemas con estos ridículos caprichos!

Él no paraba de hablar. Una inmensa tristeza se apoderaba de mí. Pero la rabia también estaba presente. ¿Cómo no se puede poner en mi lugar? ¿Por qué siempre el lucro, el dinero va primero? ¿Por qué los negocios son más importantes que nuestra relación de padre e hija…?

-¡Por ignorar los hechos, sólo empeoraste la situación! ¿Por qué no escuchaste, Layla? ¿Por qué?-

-¡Porque nunca me quise ir de Kaleido para hacer dos películas sin motivo!-

Salió. Apenas vomité aquellas palabras, encarándolo. Él se quedó inmóvil por algunos segundos, pero la rabia, pronto tomó lugar nuevamente. Esa mirada simplemente me dio más desesperación aún, pero yo no me detuve.

-¡Nunca entendiste mis motivos, mis ideales, por eso los llamas caprichos! ¡Pero lo que yo puedo decir, es que nunca abandonaría Kaleido para hacer algo inferior que él! ¡Jamás!-

-¡No te atrevas a levantarme la voz! ¡Mira el tono que estás usando, Layla Hamilton!-

Me detuve. No lo había notado, pero yo estaba gritando. La ira se convirtió en odio y yo no medí mi tono de voz. Macquarie estaba al pie de la escalera, escuchando todo, asustada, sin pensar interferir. Ambos nos estábamos viendo de una forma extraña. Parecíamos tener la misma mirada: rabia, pero a la vez, tristeza. Él prosiguió, después de aquellos segundos de silencio.

-¿Tienes idea de lo egoísta que fuiste en esas palabras? Nunca te negaste a una orden mía, ni mucho menos me mentiste. Y ahora, para colmo, me gritaste. Ahora dime, ¿Dónde está mi hija?-

Mis lágrimas se forzaban a salir, pero yo lo impedía. La ira era mayor y la desesperación gritaba dentro de mí aún más fuerte. Pero me controlé y dije las siguientes palabras murmurando…

-Ella está justo frente a ti, padre. La diferencia es que ahora ella puede hablar…- Él se quedó mudo, mirándome. Seguí, sin nada que me importe -¡Y ella está diciendo que nunca dejará Kaleido por nada que no tenga el mismo brillo que este escenario!-

-¡Acabaste con la mitad de las acciones de mi empresa! ¡Acabaste con un contrato que yo debería estar firmando ahora! ¡Estás echando abajo la empresa que estará a tu nombre!-

-¡No me importa tu "querida" empresa! ¡No importa cuántas compañías tenga que destruir, si así consigo realizar mis sueños!- Lo interrumpí, otro hecho que jamás ocurrió en mi vida. Él no podía creer lo que yo estaba diciendo. Fue su turno de paralizarse. La tristeza florecía sobre sus ojos, pero al igual que yo, no la dejaba salir. Juré que lo vi temblando por una fracción de segundo, pero eso fue todo. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz era amargada y ronca. Pensé que así sería mejor, pero sólo empeoró lo sucedería.

-Yo siempre te di lo mejor de mí, para ti... ¡Y todo lo que tú haces, es deshonrar tu nombre y tu sangre con estos caprichos!... Si tu madre estuviera viva, estaría avergonzada-

Al oír que mencionó a mi madre, abrí los ojos y no voltee, ya que estaba furiosa. '¿Qué es lo que acababa de decir...?' Pensé. Macquarie se paralizó. Aseguro que no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Él dijo las peores palabras que podría haber oído en toda mi vida en tan sólo unos segundos. ¿Cómo podía decir eso? ¿Cómo?...

Todos mis pensamientos se han ido en cuestión de milésimas de segundo, y todo lo que quedó, fueron sus últimas palabras. Y él aún no terminaba.

-No te preocupes… Jamás volveré a pedirte o mandarte a hacer algo para nuestro bien. Ya me decepcionaste lo suficiente como para nunca olvidarlo. Hasta luego… Layla- y salió de la casa.

Al verlo salir de la habitación, lo único que hice, fue caer en el sofá como nunca antes lo había hecho y comenzar a desahogarme en un río de lágrimas que salían desde mis ojos. Fue involuntario, no era necesario llorar por eso. Apenas caían, yo las sentía arder más que el propio fuego. Macquarie se acercó enseguida hacia a mí. Intentó animarme, pero yo no me movía. Lo máximo que hice, fue levantarme del sofá y sentarme allí mismo. Ella no tenía otra opción, a no ser que llamar al primer número que vio cuando tomó mi celular: Yuri.

Todo lo que podía ver, sin reaccionar, Fue que Macquarie estaba llamando a alguien que yo conocía muy bien, pero no me importaba en ese momento. Todo lo que yo quería, era que aquel dolor se largara, y una vez más, el llanto era inútil. "_Tu madre estaría avergonzada_" era lo que escuchaba en mi cabeza sin parar. La última cosa que recuerdo de ese momento, fue la voz de Macquarie diciendo que alguien venía en camino rápidamente. Después de eso… sólo silencio. Una laguna en mi mental, un vacío…

No perdí el conocimiento. Simplemente me quedé allí, esperando a que cualquier cosa suceda y me despertara de aquella pesadilla. Pero no sucedió.

-o-0-o-

Me olvidé del baño que estaba a punto de tomar. Casi olvidé volver a colocarme la camisa que había tirado al suelo. Después atender aquella llamada y escuchar a Macquarie hablar desesperadamente que Layla estaba en problemas, la única cosa que pensé, fue en cuál sería el camino más corto para llegar a la mansión de los Hamilton. Que yo recuerde, mi auto nunca había llegado a una velocidad tan impresionante como en esa ocasión… excepto por aquella vez… Ah sí… Aquella vez en que discutimos, en la cual ella me dijo que yo no creía en mi futuro… Mi enojo era enorme… Y ahora, el motivo es totalmente distinto. Amor… ¿Será que una vez más caeré de nuevo en esas famosas preguntas retóricas?

Solté una carcajada completamente forzada y me concentré en esquivar los otros vehículos, Llegué en poco más que cinco minutos a mi destino. Llamé a la puerta a toda prisa y Macquarie totalmente perdida me atendió. Casi ni hablé con ella, apenas entré en la casa, me dirigí hacia donde la sirvienta señaló.

El corazón se me aceleró en el momento en que la vi, sentada en uno de los sofás, en silencio. ¿Qué podría estar mal? apenas estaba sentada en el sofá. Al aproximarme, me di cuenta de que sus lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro y mi corazón se aceleró mucho más. Me senté a su lado y traté de hacerla reaccionar.

-¿Layla? ¿Me oyes? ¿Layla?- No pasaba nada. Su alma parecía no estar allí, y mucho menos su voz. Mi preocupación aumentaba a cada segundo, pero yo no sabía qué hacer. La única cosa que se me vino a la mente, fue ayudarla a subir hasta su habitación y que se acueste en la cama. En ese estado, era imposible ayudar más que eso. El objetivo era esperarla, detener el sueño y hablar con ella, cuando ella esté mejor. La idea era también aguardar ahí a que despertara, pero yo prefería irme. Por algún motivo (o instinto) pensé que era mejor irme, o en el caso contrario, ella podría despertar con un gran susto, y ahí sí que no me diría nada. Besé su frente suavemente y salí de su cuarto en silencio, con la esperanza de que el día siguiente fuera un día mejor.

-Llámame si pasa algo y dile que vaya a Kaleido cuando se despierte por favor- Le pedí ese favor a Macquarie, antes de salir de allá. Ella también parecía haber estado llorando hace unos minutos atrás, pero decidí no comentar nada. Ella apenas confirmó mi pedido asistiendo con la cabeza, y me fui. "Layla, por favor, ojalá que estés bien por la mañana…" pensé mientras me dirigía a mi departamento. Debería haberme quedado allá para cuando despertara... ¿Habrá sido un acto de cobardía dejarla?

¿Será que me equivoqué de nuevo…?


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Kaleido Star no son de nosotras, pertenecen al estudio Gonzo Digianimation, bajo la dirección de Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike.**

Autora: Layla Hamilton - Original  
Traducido del portugués al español por: SanLay-cvrt

**Fénix en cenizas, Fénix renaciendo**

Capítulo 4

Cuando me desperté esta mañana, yo no era nada. Mi cuerpo estaba muy pesado y al principio, apenas podía abrir los ojos. El cansancio mental de anoche fue tanto, que ahora había un vacío dentro de mí, y de mi mente. Una oscuridad, un eco en mi cabeza, como si las palabras escuchadas la noche anterior, estuvieran apoderándose de mí, y me invadieran a cada instante.

Al salir de la habitación, pude ver en los ojos de Macquarie que esa preocupación se transformaba en pavor al observarme. No fue por mi apariencia, ya que yo estaba vestida como usualmente lo hago y mostraba una expresión facial normal. La razón de tanto temor, era mi mirada. Al verme al espejo, percibí una mirada vacía y espeluznante, pero no pensaba en ello, como lo hubiese hecho, si es que estuviera consiente. Sin embargo, pude percibir que esa oscuridad en mi mirar, empeoró cuando Macquarie, temblorosa, me dio el mensaje que le había dejado Yuri la noche anterior. Mis ojos se clavaron en los de ella, haciéndola petrificarse del miedo. Pero en lugar de ser ruda, le respondí un simple "Ok" y salí de mi casa rumbo a Kaleido. Después de todo, mi idea era justamente ir hasta allá. Extrañamente, mi mente comenzó a pensar solamente en cosas nuevas en relación a la próxima obra de Kaleido y sobre mi técnica, me gustaría haberlas colocado en práctica en aquel mismo instante.

Junto a la oscuridad de mi mirada, se podía notar contradictoriamente, una determinación. Macquarie no podía explicar lo que sintió además del miedo y la preocupación, pero yo parecía saber exactamente qué hacer a partir de ese momento, como si nada hubiese pasado, horas atrás.

-o-0-o-

No conseguí dormir más de tres horas esa noche. Eran las cinco de la mañana y yo ya estaba en Kaleido, entrenando con la intención de esperar a Layla. La búsqueda de los motivos que me llevaron a no quedarme con ella la noche anterior, no salían de mi cabeza. Y si pasó algo mientras no estaba… Yo nunca me lo perdonaría.

Por suerte 'o quizás no', no tardó mucho tiempo para que la vea… O por lo menos, saber que estaba en Kaleido, ya que no pasó por la sala de entrenamiento ni para darme los buenos días. Apenas vi su cabello rubio que se asomaba al pasar rápidamente cerca de la puerta y obviamente, oír los pasos de su caminar. Decidí seguirlos, por supuesto. Realmente no tuve otra opción. Mi corazón palpitaba fuerte al verla allí, sin embargo, éste, estaba apresurado y lleno de dudas sobre su estado. ¿Ella estaba mejor?

A causa de mis pensamientos, me tomó más tiempo del que debía para seguirla. Cuando me di cuenta, ella había entrado en la oficina de Kalos. Obviamente, yo no entraría allí sin permiso, ni golpeando la puerta. Así que la espere afuera.

Mi corazón parecía querer salir por la boca cuando oí el ruido de la puerta al abrirse, más aún, cuando la miré directamente a su rostro. Sentí una energía horrible al observar aquellos ojos vacíos, sin fin, y determinantemente desafiadores, y su actitud me trajo una cierta angustia, no sé de dónde. ¿Esa era la misma Layla?

-Sígueme- me dijo bruscamente, rompiendo cualquier pensamiento que pudiera tener en ese minuto. Nunca me había tratado de esa forma tan extraña y al parecer, no era el único, ya que antes de que ella cerrara la puerta de la oficina de Kalos, pude ver la expresión perturbada de él.

Era casi imposible que ella estuviera "Así de bien". No parecía haber sufrido lo que sufrió ayer, ni mucho menos haberse desconectado. ¿Qué habría pasado con ella? Estaba irreconocible, incluso, al haber dicho sólo una palabra hasta ahora. ¿Qué preguntar? ¿Cómo preguntarle…? Creo que mi mente nunca estuvo tan llena de dudas como en los últimos días…

Al llegar a la sala de prácticas, apenas me esperó. Se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba, colocándola en una silla y me miró de una manera imponente y fuerte, a la manera "Layla" de siempre, pero de una forma mínimamente extraña. Mientras se alongaba, me dirigió la palabra.

-Hablé con Kalos, respecto a la nueva obra. No estaba contenta con la técnica propuesta por Mia, por eso es que decidí hacer algunos cambios. Tuve varias ideas y Kalos me autorizó a ponerlas en práctica- Al decirme eso, pensé que "tal vez" ella le había impuesto esa condición a Kalos, no pidiéndole autorización, pero en fin… Sólo la observé decir ese montón de palabras, las cuales no tenían ningún nexo con lo que había sucedido ayer.

-¿Por qué esto ahora?- Pregunte normal y seriamente, como si nada hubiese pasado. Intentar establecer una conversación sobre lo de ayer, era la que yo más deseaba, pero era difícil… Hasta que habló.

-Porque la idea de Mia para la nueva técnica estaba… demasiado fácil. Mejorarla será la mejor opción para que la próxima obra sea… Inolvidable-

Al decir eso, la miré en silencio como nunca lo había hecho antes. El modo en como conectaba algunas palabras en sus frases, el modo de moverse, el modo de mirarme… Todo era atemorizante y diferente de como ella acostumbraba ser. Parecía haber… perdido la personalidad que tenía, o por lo menos una parte de ella. Las dudas y las inquietudes aumentaban tanto en mi cabeza que no aguanté quedarme más tiempo callado.

-Layla… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó ayer?-

Pregunté en voz baja y preocupado. Pensé que ella quedaría muda, pero me equivoqué una vez más. La respuesta que recibí, fue el más rápida, gruesa e inesperada. Y lo peor… no tenía nada que ver con lo que yo había preguntado.

-¡Sube, no tenemos tiempo!- Ignoró completamente mi pregunta y trepo a la base del trapecio más cercano a ella, en cosa de segundos. "_Muy bien, ya que así lo quieres, veamos en que más cambiaste"_, pensé mientras subía a la base opuesta a la suya. La vi hacer los primeros movimientos sin parpadear. Estaban más precisos y menos vivos que de costumbre. Ni siquiera imaginaba lo que vendría después… lo peor que yo podía esperar 'y hasta lo que no podía' sucedió. No entendí al principio, pero me dio escalofríos. Lo que estaba viendo no era lo que Layla acostumbraba hacer, mucho menos era algo positivo para la próxima obra de Kaleido. Toda la energía del escenario se centró en ella y fue expuesta ante mí de una forma completamente negra mientras la impulsaba en el aire, incluso participando de la técnica con ella. Los brazos abiertos en el aire, sus movimientos marcados y su posición, sólo podían significar una cosa… el fénix. Y no era algo brillante, no era algo vigorizante, sino, todo lo contrario. Era macabro, negativo y me traía pésimos recuerdos, por más que yo intentara no creer que la que estaba ahí era Layla… mi Layla.

Un nuevo fénix surgía… No era nada comparado al grande y maravilloso fénix dorado, ganador del mayor festival circense del mundo. Ya no encajaba en Romeo y Julieta, de hecho, no creo que encaje en ninguna obra que no fuese de terror. Lo que estaba delante de mis ojos ya no era algo fabuloso o digno de adorar, más bien un motivo de temor y angustia que jamás pensé tener y que jamás conseguiría describirle a alguien. El peor animal que podría haber existido sobre la faz de la tierra acababa de nacer ante mis ojos: Un fénix… Negro.

Mi mente despertó de la oscuridad en la que me encontraba en el momento en que el trapecio escapó de las manos de Layla y ésta cayó en la red de protección, en el "Gran final" de su técnica. Sentí un alivio en mi rostro, gracias a que la técnica no se pudo completar, hasta el punto de poder volver a respirar, claramente. Pero no duró mucho, al darme cuenta de que ella ya se había levantado para repetir lo que había hecho hace segundos atrás. La mirada determinada y penetrante, de tanto odio, ya decía que no se detendría con nada, lo cual me asustó aún más, a pesar de que esto ya fuera esperado viniendo de ella. ¿Qué más seguiría? No tenía como imaginarlo. De todos modos, ella ya me había arrancado la respiración, imagino cuando la técnica estuviera pronta… ¿Qué otras sorpresas habría este día? Ya no bastaba intentar soportar observarla en aquel estado, más aún cuando veía ese maldito fénix negro. Mi deseo de hablar con ella fue creciendo cada vez más, pero al mismo tiempo, tenía un miedo tremendo de que algo le pasara, si la forzara a conversar, y evidentemente, sucediera algo conmigo, si es que lo intentara. Pero el amor tenía que vencer… en algún momento él se revelaría. ¿Pero cuando…?

-o-0-o-

Yo no quería parar de ninguna manera. Aquella técnica, a medida que la iba perfeccionando, se apoderaba de mí, de tal forma que no conseguía contenerme, tenía que repetirla una y otra vez. El mundo a mi alrededor, parecía haber desaparecido, así como todos mis pensamientos. Todo lo que yo sentía, era a mí misma y los trapecios. Mi mente sólo se centró en las acrobacias, la cual se fue perfeccionado a cada segundo. Nada más existía aparte de eso, ni el mismo Yuri, por más que estuviese allí conmigo impulsándome en el aire y ayudándome. Yo volaba cada vez más alto, y por primera vez, no me importa hacia dónde. Sólo quería que sintieran la técnica de la forma en que yo deseaba que la sintieran. Y por la expresión de mi compañero, estaba consiguiendo exactamente lo que quería y un semblante de satisfacción se reflejaba en mi rostro.

Mi respiración y mi sangre corrían dentro de mí, conforme mis pensamientos se conectaban con mis ideas. Apenas existía en aquel momento y los demás existían gracias a que yo quería que lo hicieran en mi actuación. El placer que sentía al ver el miedo en el rostro de quien me observaba, era satisfactorio y descomunal. No importaba si yo cayera diez, cincuenta o mil veces en esa red de protección. Cada impulso que daba. Esos sentimientos se impregnaban en mí y me concedían más ganas de continuar perfeccionando la técnica. Mi mayor deseo era gritar hacia el mundo lo que había logrado, para que éste, oyera mi gloria.

Esta técnica me había dado un poder increíble, el cual jamás había hecho o gozado anteriormente. Si yo me mirara en el espejo en aquel momento, vería un brillo en mis ojos que nunca había sentido antes y unas llamas ardiendo incansablemente a mi alrededor, quemando cada parte de mi ser y extendiéndose los lugares donde pasaba. La victoria era mía, y nadie me la quitaría nuevamente. Nadie.

-o-0-o-

Una risa extraña y cruel resonó en toda la sala de entrenamiento. Lo que esa carcajada provocó, fue mi caída del trapecio por primera vez en el día. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba con Layla? No era ella... Eso no era por ella.

Mi caída fue casi imperceptible, ya que ese ser horrible no necesitaba de mi ayuda para ser impulsado, ya que lo hacía solo. Mi única opción, aunque hubiese visto que caí, era salir de allá lo antes posible, al menos por unos segundos para que el aire vuelva a entrar en mis pulmones. El clima y el ambiente de aquel salón, estaba tan denso y frío que tenía salir de allí, de lo contrario, no sabría lo que pudiese suceder conmigo.

Después de todo, ¿qué pasó ayer? Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, no paré de pensar sobre ello. Macquarie estaba en la misma situación de desespero que Layla... Eso sólo podía significar que ambas sufrían con lo mismo. Y como la relación de ambas es ligada por el pasado, entonces sólo hay una explicación para lo que ocurrió... Sr. Hamilton. Pude imaginar lo que pasó, pero no me podía imaginar lo que él le había dicho a Layla que fuera tan horrendo al punto de cambiarla de esa manera. Sin embargo, pensar sobre lo que ocurrió, era estúpido de mi parte. Después de todo, había alguien en esa sala de entrenamiento, que yo ya no conocía y que necesitaba de ayuda. No importa lo que sucediera, Layla necesitaba ayuda inmediata, incluso si se rehusaba. Tal vez, el hecho de no exponer sus sentimientos y guardar sus pesares de los padres, han creado este monstruo que ahora tenía los ojos del color de la sangre, por más zafiros que todavía estuvieran en su lugar de origen.

Fuera mi turno para cambiar el look. Me detuve en el mismo segundo en que mi determinación pasó a primer plano. Si lo que necesitaba ella era de un hombro amigo, ninguno mejor que yo. Y no pienso ni en lo que decir a ella acerca de mis sentimientos, porque ellos también saldrán a la superficie en el momento adecuado. Había llegado el momento de actuar y no de pensar, porque al final… Yo amo a Layla. Sonreí levemente y me di media vuelta, caminando hacia la sala de prácticas en la que ella 'o ese alguien que aparentaba ser ella' estaba. Y aquel ser ya no me asustaba. Él conocerá el verdadero lado oscuro de Yuri, mientras que Layla entendiera el verdadero significado de su existencia y la mía: nosotros.

A pesar de mi gran confianza, el corazón se me aceleró un poco cuando me aproximé a la sala de entrenamiento. Oí voces… incluyendo la de Layla, prácticamente gritando. Aprensivo, apresuré mi paso para ver qué estaba sucediendo. "Por favor, ojalá las cosas no empeoren más de lo que ya están…", pensé mientras casi corría. Layla… estoy llegando…


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de Kaleido Star no son de nosotras, pertenecen al estudio Gonzo Digianimation, bajo la dirección de Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike.**

Autora: Layla Hamilton - Original  
Traducido del portugués al español por: SanLay-cvrt

**Fénix en cenizas, Fénix renaciendo**

Capítulo 5

Al aparecer por la puerta, todo el mundo se quedó en silencio y miró hacia mi dirección. Ahí vi a Layla y otras tres personas más. Sr. Kenneth, cliente de Kaleido hace años 'el cual, por cierto, me ingresó a Kaleido en el mismo momento que Layla' él estaba muy serio y callado, un Ken totalmente perturbado, quizás por la forma en que Layla se encontraba 'o la discusión que al parecer acababa de ocurrir' y un Kalos extremadamente alterado, y fuera de sí, el cual nunca pensé que vería así, en toda mi vida. Layla no estaba diferente, pero algo en ella, había cambiado en los pocos minutos que me fui de allí. Ella no estaba con esa expresión de extraña crueldad alegre en el rostro. A pesar de la rabia que demostraba, había una desesperación junto a esa irritación repentina. Lo que quiera que sea que Kalos le dijo a ella, sacudió su personalidad más de lo que ya se encontraba, y yo estaba a punto de descubrir lo que era.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?- pregunté mientras me acercaba. Layla simplemente me golpeo con sus ojos, amenazando con retirarse de la sala, pero Kalos lo impidió de la peor forma posible. Yo todavía no creía lo que pasaba. Las dos personas que menos esperaba peleando, estaban ahí en un duelo verbal, de quien gritaba más fuerte en medio de Kaleido, lugar en el cual dejaban toda la pación de ambos… hasta donde yo sabía.

-¡No te atrevas a salir de aquí sin dar alguna satisfacción!- Kalos le gritó a ella. REALMENTE le gritó. Me quedé sorprendido con todo y fue difícil de procesar los acontecimientos. Layla se detuvo en ese instante y se volteó para acercarse a él, como si fuese a atacarlo. Pero en cambio, prácticamente susurró lo que le dijo. Parecía sentir un inmenso odio y no querer cederlo de una vez, por más que sus ojos indicaran lo contrario.

-Dar… ¿Satisfacción? Tú… acabaste de DESPEDIRME y quieres que yo te dé… ¿Satisfacción?-

-Espera un minuto- Ahora sí, yo estaba confundido. ¿Kalos despidió a Layla? Estaba… perplejo. Nunca estuve así de perdido e inconforme por lo que estaba sucediendo, obviamente. -Kalos, ¡¿Qué historia es esa?!-

-¿Has oído lo que acabo de decir? Estabas entrenando con ella también, ¿O no lo estabas? Para tu suerte, pareces estar tan sorprendido como nosotros tres al ver el entrenamiento de ella. Sino que también ¡No desearías verlo nunca más ante ti nuevamente!-

Ken y Sr. Kenneth, permanecieron en silencio, cada cual con su expresión de horror y de concordancia respectivamente. Todos ellos me miraron, incluso sin entender. ¿Por qué Kalos cambió la actitud de tal manera y que definitivamente, era casi tan aterradora como la de Layla? Mi única opción, era mantener la calma, de lo contrario, me imagino que no se pondría fin en la forma en la que ya estaba… Acabaría peor.

-Kalos, tú me pediste que cuidara de esto, yo sólo estaba…-

-¿QUÉ?- Listo. Ahora sí que había destruido lo que podría haber ayudado con ese miserable discurso. Salir de ese salón no había sido buena idea después de todo. ¡Por irme, me equivoqué! Ella probablemente mal interpretó lo que yo dije, algo como "Yo iba a despedirte, no él" pero en fin… Era demasiado tarde para arreglarlo.

-Quieres decir que… ¿Tú también estás involucrado en esto? ¿Y no me dijiste ninguna palabra? ¿Ni una sola palabra? ¡Estupendo! ¡Todos ustedes consiguieron correrme en serio! Hagan… lo que quieran de ahora en adelante. ¡Yo me rindo ante todos ustedes! ¡Me rindo!-

"Espera… ¡¿Qué?!". La vi salir de esa sala a toda prisa, dejando a tres hombres con una expresión de incredulidad claramente en su rostro. Ella dijo… ¿La palabra "rendir"? Dos veces, más encima, para terminar… Abandonó el lugar que más ama, abandonó todo y a todos… finalmente, ¡¿Quién era la persona que acababa de salir de aquella sala?! Yo simplemente me volteé hacia Kalos, quien estaba más tranquilo, sin embargo, con la misma expresión que la mía, y me pregunté si lo que acababa de pasar, realmente había sucedido.

-Esta es la hora de cumplir con lo que prometiste, Yuri- El Sr. Kenneth por fin había hablado algo, pero… gran cosa fue decir algo que yo no entendí. ¿Qué era lo que quería decir con eso?... Por lo visto, él sabía lo que Kalos me había dicho que hiciera aquella mañana, o sabía sobre la situación de Layla. Entonces… quiere decir que: lo que Kalos hizo fue una…

-… ¿Actuación?- completé mi pensamiento en voz alta, preguntándole a Kalos, aún más incrédulo.

-Ve a hablar con ella. Sólo tú puedes arreglar lo que está mal en su vida. -Kalos respondió calmadamente y salió del lugar junto al Sr. Kenneth por la otra puerta. Ken, se quedó allí por un tiempo, probablemente diez veces más confuso de lo que yo estaba hasta entonces.

De repente, me encontré en el pasado, cuando Kalos y el Sr. Kenneth provocaban situaciones, para que Layla y yo, las controláramos… sólo que esas situaciones, no habían alcanzado el nivel al cual esta llegó. Casi no reconocí a Kalos, casi no me reconocí. A diferencia de otras ocasiones, el asunto prácticamente no se trataba de Kaleido, era algo personal y más confuso de lo que debería ser. Pero ahora, todo estaba claro. El destino me había ayudado a hacer lo que había propuesto y nada lo impediría ahora. Salí a toda prisa de Kaleido en la dirección en la que ella se había ido.

Cuando la encontré, ella estaba en el puente, cerca de las puertas principales de Kaleido, las cuales llevaban a la calle de ingreso al escenario. Ella estaba caminando rápido… Pero no tan rápido como yo. Corrí hasta alcanzarla. Tenía que alcanzarla… Antes de que fuera tarde.

-¡LAYLA!-

-o-0-o-

Mi cabeza nunca había latido tanto como ahora; nunca dejé de tener los pies sobre la tierra como en esta ocasión, y mi corazón... mi corazón jamás había estado tan adolorido y confundido… ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Por más que lo intentara, no podía entender lo que estaba mal. Pensé que todo estaría bien con mi nueva técnica, pero no fue así... no conseguía procesar lo que acababa de suceder. Yo estaba bien y de repente, todo había terminado. Me irrité con facilidad y más encima con Kalos, alguien que siempre me ayudó en Kaleido, quien me ayudó a crecer por dentro. Y ahora... yo ya no pertenecía a ese lugar, ni a ningún otro. ¿Por qué?...

Caminaba afuera de Kaleido, sin rumbo, destino o futuro alguno. Mi rabia todavía estaba ferozmente presente y no quería quedarme más en aquel lugar. Después de la discusión que había acabado de tener, a pesar de los pensamientos a flor de piel, no sentía más deseos de presentar esa técnica tan perfecta en el escenario. Sólo quería poner fin a esa incertidumbre mezclada con rabia, odio y la tristeza, que venía de algún lugar dentro de mí… quería huir… escapar de aquel lugar que me angustiaba tanto… huir de…

-¡LAYLA!-

_"¿Qué?..."_ me di vuelta lentamente. Era Yuri, gritando desesperadamente y corriendo hacia mí. Traté de correr… intenté escapar de él, pero... ¿Por qué mis piernas no se movían?... mi corazón estaba... ¿Cómo estaba? no sabría decirlo…

Yuri cada vez se acercaba más y yo quería cada vez más desaparecer de ahí, pero no lo conseguiría. ¿Qué era lo que él quería? ¿Y por qué algo dentro de mí, le gustaría oír lo que él tenía que decirme, después de lo que hizo?... _"Él lo sabía todo Layla... él sabía lo que iba a suceder, él lo sabía… no le hagas caso… por nada en este mundo…"._

Pero... ¿Por qué empecé a sentir un mundo de lágrimas dentro de mí de repente? ¡¿Por qué esta necesidad inmensa de llorar?! No... Imposible... no puede ser eso. ¡Es imposible!


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de Kaleido Star no son de nosotras, pertenecen al estudio Gonzo Digianimation, bajo la dirección de Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike.**

Autora: Layla Hamilton - Original  
Traducido del portugués al español por: SanLay-cvrt

**Fénix en cenizas, Fénix renaciendo**

Capítulo 6

Disparé un grito con su nombre como si no hubiese un mañana. Cuando Layla me escuchó, parecía querer huir, pero no lo hizo. Sentí que algo la detuvo de escapar y se quedó en las instalaciones de Kaleido. Nunca amé tanto este lugar como ahora, gracias a que ella no se atrevió a salir de allí, bueno… si fuese ese el motivo por el cual ella se quedó.

Cuanto más me aproximaba, más parecía estar distante. La diferencia es que esta vez, noté cierta tristeza en sus ojos. Por lo visto, ella no había hablado tan serio como yo pensaba que lo había hecho al dirigirse a Kalos. Un alivio momentáneo se reflejó en mi rostro, mientras que el de ella se transformó en el de un fénix enfurecido, perforándome con sus ojos una vez más.

-¡¿Qué quieres?!- Me intimidó en cuestión de segundos. Nunca lo había hecho antes, pero al igual que muchas sorpresas que tuve durante el día, ésta no era diferente -¿No te basta lo que hiciste conmigo?-

Ella realmente pensaba que yo tenía algo que ver con eso. ¿Por qué no confías en mí, Layla? ¿Y por qué esa maldita inseguridad justamente ahora? Era mejor que yo me recompusiera luego

-Layla- comencé diciendo tranquilo, pero sabía que ella no cedería. Y algo me decía, que si aquella confianza y determinación no volvían a la normalidad, era capaz de no verla nunca más -Yo no sabía lo que Kalos iba a hacer con...-

-¡Mira Yuri, no me hagas reír!- Me interrumpió. Eso sí era esperado, pero no con ese tono amargado y forzado de ironías como el que ella usaba. Estaba confundido, pero me quedé callado. Algo en aquella mirada me decía que yo podía utilizar una carta bajo la manga y no la desperdiciaría. -¡Está muy claro para mí, que tú sabías todo desde un principio!- afirmó ella

-Si yo lo supiera, Layla... No entrenaría todo el día contigo, no me quedaría en silencio con una cosa como esa y mucho menos te ocultaría algo- esta vez, fui simple, claro y directo, lo que la hizo dudar por un segundo. Parecía haberse olvidado del Yuri que estaba al frente de ella. Sin embargo, no retiro mis palabras, pero yo sentí que su punto débil estaba a punto de aparecer. Yo no estaba tratando con la Layla de siempre. Tenía que ser más persuasivo, capcioso, insistente y arrogante, a pesar de que la idea no me gustaba ni un poco.

-¡Déjame en paz Yuri! ¡No quiero oír tus explicaciones! ¡Ya no me importan!- La desesperación se apoderaba de ella. Podía sentir cada parte de su cuerpo temblando por dentro. ¿Sería odio?... No… Era algo más fuerte que eso... Y nuevamente, estaba a punto de descubrir lo que era. Sólo faltaba un poco más…

-o-0-o-

¡¿Qué era lo que Yuri pensaba que estaba haciendo?! ¿Por qué estaba atacándome? Las razones parecían estar claras en sus ojos, pero no conseguía distinguirlas... De alguna manera, él escondía sus verdaderas intenciones, eso me dejaba más nerviosa, más aprensiva que enojada… Me dejaba con más angustia que odio… No… Lágrimas de nuevo, no…

-¿Te vas a largar así? ¿Vas a dejar todo lo que más amas? ¿Todo por lo que siempre luchaste en la vida? ¿Todo por lo que ganaste mérito?...- Él me decía aquellas palabras de forma tan frustrante y tranquilas que me desgarraban por dentro. No sabría explicarlo, pero cuanto más me entristecía, más odio irradiaba hacia afuera, y de alguna manera, él se dio cuenta de eso… ¿Será que no era exactamente eso lo que él quería?...

-¡YA DIJE QUE NO ME IMPORTA!... No me… importa- pero… ¿De dónde salió ese grito? ¿Cuáles fueron esos sentimientos que no podía controlar? ¿Cuál fue su origen? ¿Cuál es su propósito? ¿Por qué me asustaban tanto?...

-¿No te importa? Kaleido, el público, las ovaciones… ¿Nada te importa? Tú amas a Kaleido, jamás lo dejarías así como así. Muchos aplausos vendrán después, no puedes irte a la mitad del camino. No puedes reaccionar de esa manera, dejando lo que más amas y tomando un rumbo incierto en la vida, sin ninguna dirección…

Aquellas palabras… por más que lo intentara, yo no podía esconder mi tristeza, aun así, no sabía el motivo de ésta. Cada vez me obligaba más a no llorar, pero el dolor era insoportable. Tan insoportable, que estaba a punto de estallar… Yuri me miraba de una forma diferente, de una manera que jamás me habían mirado… Era inexplicable el modo de cómo parecía vencerme. Pero no podía dejar que eso pasara. Lo que él me decía eran cosas ridículas, ya que el escenario Kaleido ya no me importaba… ¿O será que yo misma me estaba engañando? ¿Qué significado tenía tanta rabia y tristeza? La mirada de Yuri me indicaba que él sabía el camino y las respuestas, pero mi mente no quería creer en él… ¿Y el corazón? ¿Qué te dice tu corazón Layla?...

-o-0-o-

El amor hace milagros… Y podía sentirlo en mi rostro. Estaba consiguiendo traerla de vuelta, podía percibir de vuelta su aura gloriosa. Pero algo la detenía. Algo la impedía de ceder. ¿Sería el orgullo?...

Di el primer paso. Había llegado el momento de averiguarlo.

-Layla… ¿Tienes una idea de porqué fuiste despedida?-

-¡¿De qué me va interesar eso?! ¡Ya dije que no me importan las cosas inútiles!-

-Por lo menos, Me puedes responder, ¿Por qué el escenario Kaleido existe?-

Ella dudó de nuevo, pero esta vez, por más rato. ¿Ella conseguiría responder a mi pregunta? Las respuestas eran siempre duras, pero por cada palabra mía, ella cedía un poco. Estaba seguro de que yo ganaría. Mi determinación estaba allí en ese instante, y realmente, no importaba nada más… además de ella.

-¡¿Por qué me quieres confundir de esta manera?! ¡No responderé a esa pregunta sin sentido!- Yo apenas suspiré y le di una leve sonrisa. Yo, más que cualquier otra cosa, quería mostrarle, que yo estaba allí a su lado. Hasta entonces, ella no se había dado cuenta de eso.

-El escenario Kaleido existe para entretener y divertir a las personas. Lo que tú demostraste en esos trapecios, era exactamente lo contrario. Y yo tengo la certeza de que tú sabías lo que estabas haciendo, de lo contrario, no me hubieses mostrado esas expresiones de satisfacción, ¿No es así? Después de todo, fuiste tú quien me enseñó a amar el escenario…

Yo estaba tranquilo, pero desafiante. Tal vez ella me quería muerto en ese momento, pero no me importaba. Esperaba por esas respuestas que se demoraban cada vez más en ser contestadas y con más dudas. Ya era hora de usar el as bajo la manga.

-¡No estaba preocupada por ese tipo de cosas! Mi nueva técnica no fue hecha para que todos la aprecien, ni mucho menos para entretener a las personas. Yo simplemente hice mi mejor es...

-...Querías que te notaran con esa técnica- La interrumpí calmadamente, completando su frase, de cierta manera, las últimas palabras causaron más impacto de lo que yo supuse. Pero yo no iba a parar… No ahora –No… en realidad, querías que él la notara. Me refiero a tu padre. ¿O lo que ocurrió ayer fue mera coincidencia para que tu actitud haya cambiado repentinamente?-

Espero la respuesta de ella, primero la observo. Parecía que esa barrera entre nosotros dos se había derribado y ella volvía a demostrar claramente un profundo sufrimiento. Entonces percibí que de aquellos ojos brillosos, no caía ninguna gota… Y me di cuenta, que era lo que precisamente le faltaba. A pesar de odiar la idea de verla sufriendo, ella tenía que acabar con eso de una vez por todas. El hecho de no querer llorar, sólo había empeorado las cosas. Y por haberla visto ayer derramando tantas lágrimas, sólo podía suponer que ella había quedado furiosa consigo misma por no haber sido capaz de contenerse. No podía seguir siendo una esclava de su padre para siempre, ni mucho menos, sufrir en silencio. Había llegado el momento de poner fin a esto... Y ser libre Layla.

-o-0-o-

¿P-pero qué fue esa sensación que acabo de tener? Todos los sentimientos llegaron hacia mí y perdí la noción de todo… En el momento en que sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, Yuri había percibido lo mismo. Parecía haberme hundido en un pozo infinito de odio y de tristeza… ese era el tamaño del dolor que yo sentía. Incontrolablemente, ese dolor bloqueaba todo lo que yo podía pensar positivo en aquel momento y expelía más ira y rencor que cualquier cosa vista antes. Yo, en ese instante, era sólo un objeto de recuerdos tristes controlados por el odio y limitada de amar. Nadie podía ayudarme y yo no quería aceptar ayuda o consuelo. Todo lo que yo quería, era alejar todo de mí, aunque fuera a ser sólo de palabra.

-¡No deduzcas lo que no sabes! Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, por eso… ¡Cállate!-

-No estoy deduciendo nada Layla, y por supuesto, esto tiene que ver conmigo, después de todo yo estoy de tu…

-¡Tú no estás de mi lado! ¡Si lo estuvieses, habrías impedido que Kalos haga lo que hizo! Me habrías… Me…

-¿Detenido?... ¿Te habría detenido?- Él estaba más tranquilo que nunca. Éramos definitivamente el Ying y el Yang en ese momento. Cuanto más tranquilo estaba, más confundida quedaba y más furia quería demostrar. Será que realmente… ¿Quería que él me detuviera de crear esa técnica? -Estás confundida Layla. Déjame ayudarte, por favor…- él continuo hablando.

Se acercó más. En vez de alejarlo con mis gritos, yo también me acerqué... ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué tanta insistencia?! Yo lo quería lejos... lo más lejos posible y… Él me ofreció su mano… No... ¡No deseo su mano!

-¡Detente! ¡Sal de mi vista!-

Él insistió. ¡No puedo creer que lo hizo!... Cuando me di cuenta, estaba en sus brazos. Estaba reacio a marcharse. ¿Por qué no lo hice antes? ¡¿Por qué las lágrimas eran cada vez más evidentes, si todo lo que él dice me irrita?! ¿Por qué?...

-o-0-o-

Ella estaba cediendo en mis brazos. Luchaba menos y mis palabras parecían consolarla, por más que ella diga lo contrario. Yo estoy aquí… Layla.

-No voy a irme… Soy la última persona en tu vida que desaparecerá…

-Suéltame… Por favor, suéltame, Yuri...

Ella necesitaba un consuelo que yo no le podría dar. Necesitaba una familia presente, la cual jamás tuvo... Por más que ella amara y confiara en su madre, nunca fue lo que exactamente ella quería. Podía sentir todo lo que Layla quería decirme tan sólo con gestos, con un breve silencio… apenas… con un abrazo.

Mis palabras se convertían en susurros, los cuales se mezclaban con el sonido del mar, envuelto en la calma brisa y con la tranquilidad de la puesta de sol. Sería un pecado continuar discutiendo de esa manera delante de esa vista tan hermosa, incluyendo al fénix que resurgía en mis brazos. Yo era un ángel después de todo... ¿No es así?

-...Sé lo difícil que es perder a una madre y un padre… Creer que estás solo… creer que a pesar del mundo que te rodean, nadie te entiende… estás sola… y debido a eso, no quieres confiar en nadie… sé de todo eso Layla…

La miré con ternura, como si ambos no fuéramos a existir en los próximos segundos. Ella me devolvió una mirada vacía y triste, sin embargo única, no podía romper ese maravilloso paisaje de la puesta sol, por aquel ser eterno. Faltaban sólo unas pocas palabras claves para conseguirlo. Tres en particular… estaba seguro.

-Es por eso que yo siempre estoy aquí… Y siempre lo estaré. No puedo ser como un padre para ti, porque no sé cómo hacerlo… Pero voy a dar mi vida para llenar ese vacío, si fuese necesario… Porque te amo… Layla.

Sentí su cuerpo temblar y la crueldad de sus ojos esfumarse, después de que le hablé. Era una sensación indistinguible… Yo ya había ganado y mi cuerpo se había desplomado en el suelo, gracias a la pérdida de fuerzas y equilibrio del ser esplendido que tenía en mis brazos. Ahora, mi victoria se inundaba en lágrimas sobre mis hombros.


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de Kaleido Star no son de nosotras, pertenecen al estudio Gonzo Digianimation, bajo la dirección de Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike.**

Autora: Layla Hamilton - Original  
Traducido del portugués al español por: SanLay-cvrt

**Fénix en cenizas, Fénix renaciendo**

Capítulo 7

Sentí que el suelo se movía bajo mis pies. Yo era querida por alguien, después de todo… no estaba sola... Y de hecho, nunca lo estuve. El calor de ambos se unió en uno solo y lo abracé más fuerte, con todas mis fuerzas. Mis gritos rompieron el silencio que el final del día podía mantener, y para el alivio nosotros, era sólo el final del día, no el de mi vida. Mis gritos eran, envueltos de lágrimas y oscuridad. Gritos que me liberaban de mi estado y me devolvían la inocencia de niña, la cual jamás existirá por completo dentro de mí, la cual nunca quiso salir o exponerse. Podía sentir toda mi energía que se descargaba en el espacio de una forma fuerte y de constantes bullicio, que no cesaron, incluso, después de que pasaban los minutos. Sólo se fueron debilitando, hasta el punto en el que no tuve más fuerzas para seguir gritando, llorar o inclusive seguir abrazando a quien me salvó… Mi dulce ángel…

Sentía como alguien me observaba de lejos. Mientras resto de mi ira se desvanecía con un tierno beso que permitimos dar, percibí la presencia de alguien extraño, el cual no esperaba ver en años. Y ahora, yo tenía la certeza, de que ella siempre estuvo allí, a mi lado, pero nunca me di cuenta, porque simplemente no quise… En realidad, yo jamás la avergoncé, no es así… ¿Mamá? La última lágrima cayó simbolizando mi regreso, mi resurgimiento… El renacer de una nueva y poderosa fénix.

-Vamos… Vámonos- Yuri rompió el silencio de una forma dulce para mis oídos, cansados de mis propios gritos. Se levantó, me ayudó de inmediato y nos fuimos juntos por un amplio camino… No, no me refería a la entrada Kaleido... Era una entrada mucho más grande, llena de opciones para escoger, llena de caminos para tomar, llena de obstáculos que saltar… ésta se llama vida.

Ya no importaba cuánto había sufrido en ese día. El tiempo pasará sin darme cuenta, porque aprendí grandes lecciones aquel día, el día en que decidí olvidar, pero no lo conseguí. E incluso recordando las duras y crueles palabras que oí aquella noche, sabía que alguien no estaba de acuerdo con ellas y quería verme luchar para ayudar a la persona que las había difamado. Y aquella que me contaba historias sobre fénix cuando yo era una niña, me estuvo mostrando el camino durante todo este tiempo, y sólo ahora me había dado cuenta.

Papá… tú eres igual a mí. Sufres por la supuesta pérdida del amor en el pasado y hoy tienes miedo de él, porque crees que volverás a sufrir con eso… Tienes miedo del cariño… inclusive, de mi cariño, porque es una forma de amor… Y por eso me alejas con ofensas, diciendo que sufriste supuestas decepciones que jamás fueron explicadas… Pero vas a cambiar. Necesitas cambiar. Y nadie mejor que yo para ayudarte… Un día vas a entender cada palabra que pienso en este momento y entenderás mis ideales. Algún día conseguiré decir todo lo que necesito decirte… y algún día, sin duda, tú… me escucharás.

-o-0-o-

_MIAMI - . 1º Festival mundial de la canción a beneficio_

_-¡Señoras y señores, tenemos el placer de presentar el primer festival mundial de la canción a beneficio!__ ¡Para este evento, h__emos invitado a numerosos artistas para que participen de este evento mundial que se realizará el día de hoy! Actores, actrices, músicos y poetas estarán reunidos aquí, esta noche, para mostrar un show nunca antes visto en la historia, donde nuestros artistas, claramente, ¡beneficiarán el mundo entero con sus donaciones! Hoy, actores, actrices, cantantes, escultores, pintores, acróbatas y todos los grandes artistas que han aceptado estar aquí con nosotros, van a homenajear a sus respectivos ídolos, cantando sus canciones favoritas._

_Por la petición especial de una de nuestras artistas invitadas esta noche; ella abrirá el show, no sólo homenajeando a la gran cantante Beyonce Knowles, sino que también a su padre, Kevin Hamilton, con la letra de la canción a seguir, la cual se verá en nuestras pantallas gigantes.__Con ustedes, ¡Layla Hamilton!_

"Listen"- Beyonce Knowles (traducción al español, Escúchala)

Escucha la canción aquí en mi corazón

Una melodía que empezó

Pero no se pudo completar

Escucha el sonido de mi interior

Que está comenzando

A encontrar la salida.

Oh,

La hora ha llegado

Para que mis sueños sean oídos

No serán apartados

Ni serán cambiados por los tuyos

Todo porque no quisiste

Escucharme…

(Coro)

Escucha

Estoy sola atravesando los caminos

No me siento en casa en mi propia casa

Y he intentado e intentado

Decirte qué hay en mi mente

Deberías haberlo sabido

Oh,

Ya estoy harta de creer en ti

No sabes cómo me siento

Soy más que lo que has hecho de mí

He seguido la voz que me diste

Pero ahora tengo que encontrar mi propio camino

Deberías haber…

Escuchado…

Que hay alguien aquí dentro

Alguien que pensaba que había muerto hace mucho

Oh,

Estoy gritando

Y mis sueños serán oídos

No serán apartados o algo peor

Cambiados por los tuyos

Todo porque no quisiste

Escuchar…

Escucha, estoy sola atravesando los caminos

No me siento en casa en mi propia casa

Y he intentado e intentado

Decirte qué hay en mi mente

Deberías haberlo sabido

Oh,

Ya estoy harta de creer en ti

No sabes cómo me siento

Soy más que lo que has hecho de mí

He seguido la voz que me diste

Pero ahora tengo que encontrar mi propio camino…

No sé dónde pertenezco

Pero voy a seguir adelante

Si no lo haces…

Si tú no…

Escuchas…

La canción aquí en mi corazón

Una melodía que empezó

Pero que voy a completar…

Ya estoy harta de creer en ti

No sabes lo que siento

Soy más de que lo que has hecho de mí

Seguí la voz que creías que me diste

Pero ahora tengo que encontrar la mía propia

Mi propia voz…

_-¡Gracias!__¡Muchas gracias!_- Aplausos perfectos, increíbles, incansables. Mi objetivo comenzaba con la razón de mi vida: la maravillosa ovación del público. Esto es para ti, papá… ¿Lo oíste?

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** muchas gracias por leren hasta al final. Me quedo muy contente por saber que tengo fans de otras partes del mundo fuera de Brasil! Y muchas gracias a SanLay por traducir más una de mis fics! Adoro-te, 'florzinha' ;)


End file.
